Huntsman
The Huntsman is an Pre-Hard Mode NPC that has a common chance to spawn in the Jungle or Underground Jungle biomes, but only if player has already killed one boss. It will then move into an empty house if there's any. Similar to the Angler, the Huntsman won't sell any items. Instead they're rewarded by completing various Hunting Quests which can provide many useful items, weapons, gadgets and decorations. If threatened he will defend himself with the Longshot. Names * Hunter * Jason * Dixon * Crockett * Teddy * Fett * Jonas * Rayne Quotes * "Gotta catch 'em all!" * "Hello, my fellow hunter. I may have a quest for you." * "Hello there! Maybe there is something you could do for me?" * "of world is one of the best places to hunt. Thank you for bringing me here." * "What is it? Wyverns?" After completing a Material Quest *"Great job! These materials are priceless." *"Wow! Amazingly done!" *"This is excellent! It's exactly what I needed! Thank you." *"I... I don't know what to say... I... Thank you." After completing a Capture Quest *"Great catch! Here, take this." *"of world has never seen a greater hunter." *"Thank you. Take this for my gratitude." *"Thanks for the cute pet." *"Ohhh. It's so cute!" *"Take this you deserve it." After completing a Miniboss Quest *"Wait... You killed it? I wasn't expecting you to risk your life for a job. Take this as a token of my gratitude, you earned it." *"A clean kill. Just what I expected from you." *"However did you manage to kill it!" *"Having killed that beast could have been no easy feat." *"Great kill. I'll take the trophy. Here's your money." After completing a quest and asking for another *"You want another quest? Well... Nothing comes to mind, try to come back later." *"Nope no more quests. Go bug of Angler for one." (If Angler is present.) *"I don't need anything else at the moment. Good day to you." *"Sorry I'm busy right now. Come back tomorrow." *"No can do, I need to tan this hide first. Maybe I'll be done by tommorow." *"*Snores* Can't... to tired..." Blood Moon *"So many innocent little critters being corrupted by this evil moon." *"Why is everyone arguing. We should be helping each other for our survival." *"Dang it! I hate being hunted." *"Watch out! I set a zombie trap right there." *"These zombies are going to learn to fear me and my bow." Trivia *The name Dixon is a reference to the famous buffalo hunter, Billy Dixon. *The name Crockett is a reference to the famous, Davy Crockett *The name Fett is a reference to Star Wars bounty hunters Jango Fett and Boba Fett. *The quote, "However did you manage to kill it!" is a reference to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. *The quote, "Gotta catch 'em all," is a reference to the popular anime and video game, Pokemon *The quote, "What is it? Wyverns?" is a reference to the Skyrim guard quote, "What is it? Dragons?" CreditCategory:NPCsCategory:Pre-Hard Mode NPCsCategory:Pre-Hard Mode * Credit for the sprite goes to Hunited * Credit for the names, quotes, and trivia goes to Zofran4 Category:Community Ideas Category:Pre-Hard Mode Category:NPCs Category:Pre-Hard Mode NPCs